Discovery, Secrets and A Bit of Magic
by LaurenAnn123
Summary: Remus discovers he's pregnant. What happens when Snape discovers this? Contains some HarryRemus fluff. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin or Severus Snape, I'm just taking them out to play. I promise I'll put them back. The wonderful JKR owns Harry Potter.**

**A/N: The title of the fic is temporary. Please review! I will give cookies to all who do.**

Discovery, Secrets and A Bit Of Magic

Chapter 1 – Discovery

"Morning, Lupin," said Snape, as he passed. "Where, may I ask, are you going?"

"To see Madam Pomfrey. I'm ill. Nothing to do with the potion, Severus!" he added hastily, after Snape glared at him. "Just a bit of a stomach upset. Probably something I ate at breakfast," he said.

"And I suppose Potter has been fussing over you so much you feel suffocated," Snape sneered.

"No, actually. This only happened after Harry left for work this morning," replied Lupin matter-of-factly. "Well, see you later, Severus."

Lupin stumbled into the Order meeting that evening, white-faced. Snape knew something was up, but decided to ignore him for the moment. Suddenly Harry burst in. "Oh, sorry sir," he said, addressing Dumbledore.

"Harry, could I talk to you for a minute? Outside?" Lupin asked.

"Sure, if it's okay with you, Professor," he said, looking at Lupin with concern. Harry walked over to Lupin, took his hand, and the two of them exited the room. Snape stared after the pair of them.

"Remus, what's wrong? You're as white as a sheet," said Harry, as soon as they were out of the room. Lupin sighed. It was now or never.

"Harry, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, and quite frankly I don't know what to do."

"Remus, don't panic," said Harry soothingly, taking Lupin's hand again and squeezing it lightly. "How far along are you?"

"Two months," said Lupin quietly.

Meanwhile, Snape was busy finishing up for the night when he felt a sudden urge to throw up. When he had finished with the toilet, he fire-called Madam Pomfrey.

After fifteen minutes of poking, prodding and careful wand-waving, Madam Pomfrey pronounced him pregnant. This was bad enough, Snape thought. When she said, "Congratulations, Severus, you're having sextuplets and you're two months gone," he nearly lost it altogether.


	2. Concealment and Changes

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, just borrowing them for my own purposes. Don't sue.**

**A/N: This story's continuation is not dependent on reviews, as it is already all written. Now looking for beta.**

Discovery, Secrets and A Bit of Magic

Chapter 2 – Concealment and Changes

A month later, both Lupin and Snape's morning sickness had finished. Both of them were very grateful. After all, it hadn't been much fun bending over a toilet every morning. However, it was still too early to see any change in their appearance. But, as Madam Pomfrey had told Lupin at one of his monthly check-ups, they would definitely see changes in the next month or so.

Snape, meanwhile, was worrying about how he was going to hide his condition. There were six in there, after all. Concealment charms could damage the foetus, so they were out of the question. Early as it was in the pregnancy, he was beginning to feel tired all the time and have strange cravings for foods like pickle ice-cream. And another thing. Once Potter and Lupin found out, they would tease him about it no end.

Another month passed and soon both Lupin and Snape had visible bumps. However, Lupin's was nowhere near as big as Snape's. Lupin had been sure to tell the rest of the Order about his condition. The news had been taken rather well, he thought.

On the other hand, Snape had told no-one, not even Dumbledore. He knew he would have to sooner or later. He just didn't expect it to be sooner rather than later.

He brought the Wolfsbane Potion to Lupin as usual. When Lupin said, "Severus, I won't be needing this for months. You see, I'm four months pregnant," Snape then made the mistake of resting his hand on his swollen stomach. Horror-struck by what he had just done, he quickly dropped his hand by his side, but not before Lupin had seen.

"Severus, you never said. How far along are you?" he asked excitedly.

"About the same as you, Lupin," he said abruptly. "Only with sextuplets," he added. "Don't you dare tell Potter."

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it believable? Is it moving too fast? Please review!**


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue, please. Read/review! **

**A/N: Feedback please! Moving too quick? Let me know! I have exams at the minute, so I'm trying to revise as well as update this fic. I have my media studies exam tomorrow.**

Discovery, Secrets and a Bit of Magic

Chapter 3 – Revelations

Later that day, Harry brushed past Snape on his way to see Lupin after work.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Snape hissed through gritted teeth. His hands flew to his stomach. It was then that Harry noticed that Snape had a rather large bump.

Harry burst into Lupin's room ten minutes later, red-faced and gasping for air. Lupin could tell something was up. "Why didn't you tell me Snape was pregnant?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because...well, he told me to tell you, all right? What's the big deal, anyway? You're only going to go and tease him about it," Lupin replied tersely.

"It matters because he's being a total and utter bastard to me at the minute. Even worse than usual. I couldn't figure out why, but now I know. And I won't tease him about it, now that you mention it."

"Harry, you don't understand! If he finds out I told you, he will actually kill me. I swore on pain of death I wouldn't tell you or anyone else. You _can't _say _anything_!"

"Yeah, sure, Remus. Snape's probably more worried I'm going to put something in his food or something. Well, anyway, tell him I send my best wishes," said Harry, walking out of the room.

"You wish me to die? Or something equally horrible to happen to me?" Lupin shouted after Harry, now getting angry himself.

But Harry was already far away.

"Harry sends his best wishes," Lupin told Snape the next time he saw him, hoping Snape wasn't going to turn him into that night's dinner or something. Angry Snape was not something to smile about.

"I bet he does," replied Snape sarcastically.

"Don't you wonder how he knows?" Lupin asked, praying inwardly.

Realisation dawned on Snape's face, and he turned red. "You told the brat, didn't you?" he snarled. Lupin backed away nervously. Snape flicked his wand at him.

"What have you done?" Lupin cried hysterically.

"Oh, you'll see when you go to Madam Pomfrey," sneered Snape nastily. At this, Lupin rushed out.


	4. Shattered Memories

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Please don't sue.**

**A/N: I'm writing this fic instead of revising for my media studies exam tomorrow. That shows how much I hate media studies. **

Discovery, Secrets and A Bit of Magic

Chapter 4 – Births and Bitterness

Lupin lay in bed that night, unable to get Poppy Pomfrey's words out of his head.

Flashback

"I'm sorry, Remus. There's nothing I can do. She's gone."

At those words, Lupin dissolved into tears and clung to Harry, who (after making up with Lupin) had wrapped his arms around the sobbing man, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words to him.

End flashback

He turned over and cried himself to sleep, her words still echoing in his mind.

It was now impossible for Snape to walk without help, as he was heavily pregnant. When he made his way into his last Order meeting, aided by Professor McGonagall, he was met with gaping faces. No-one had known just how big he was going to get. And there was absolutely no way of hiding it. The first person to speak was Lupin.

"Lucky for some, isn't it, Harry?" he said bitterly. "Come on, let's get out of here." He tried to lead Harry out of the room by the hand, but Harry pulled his hand out of Lupin's grip, walked back to his seat and sat down again. Lupin glowered at Harry and pushed past Snape on his way out.

Snape was just about to draw up a chair, when Dumbledore stood up and said, "No, no, Severus, I'll do that." He waved his wand and a large, shapeless pouffe appeared next to Snape.

Snape then proceeded to lower himself into it carefully. His face suddenly contorted in pain. He was extremely glad Lupin was not here.

"Severus, are you all right?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Snape with concern.

"I'm fine, Albus, just a false contraction." Dumbledore did not look convinced, however.

Snape could not sit still for the rest of the meeting. The occasional pain hit him. When he eventually cried out as the latest, and worst, one hit him, Dumbledore said, "Severus, if I'm not very much mistaken, I believe you've gone into labour." Giving him another look of deep concern, he said, "We'd better get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Many hours later, the sound of six crying babies hit the air. Frankly, Snape thought, I am exhausted, and I am definitely never doing this again. Then he fell asleep.

The first person to see the babies after Snape was Lupin. "I'll say one thing. I hope it wa painful,"

At this, Snape's eyes fluttered open. "Contrary to that, Lupin, the birth wasn't all that bad."

"You'll pay for what you did, Snape. I mean it. We were really looking forward to having a baby," Lupin replied bitterly.

"Somehow I get the feeling that was entirely one-sided."

"Are you suggesting Harry didn't want a baby?" cried Lupin.

"Yes, maybe I am. Potter only defeated the Dark Lord a few short months ago. He is 18 years old. I hardly think he is ready for a baby at his age."

"You make it sound like Harry is the one who was pregnant. We love each other, and for your information, he wasn't that surprised when I told him I was expecting." Lupin replied defensively.

"He was probably inwardly shocked, Lupin.The boy grew up with Muggles, for Merlin's sake. He probably didn't even know male pregnancy existed, unless Granger has been feeding him the entire history of it at mealtimes," Snape said matter-of-factly.

"That's all well and good saying that, Snape, but Harry hasn't actually seen or talked to either Ron or Hermione since he left Hogwarts. He's been that busy with his mission, he just hasn't had the time."

"You mean Potter has been so busy _doing things_ with you, he hasn't had time to contact his friends," Snape said nastily.

"How can you say that?" Lupin cried, turning red, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"I can say that because I like neither you or Potter. Full stop."

"But..."

"No buts, Lupin. Now get out of my sight, I need to sleep," said Snape in a tone that told Lupin it was the end of the conversation. Lupin left the room, tears running down his cheeks.

He had to stop getting into arguments with Severus. He always lost, and he _always_ ended up in tears. It wasn't fair. He wished he'd never told Harry that Snape was pregnant. Then he'd still have his baby and he might still have an ounce of respect for Severus.

"_She's gone."_

Those words echoed in his head, bringing on a fresh set of tears. It sounded like Madam Pomfrey was talking about a wife or girlfriend, rather than his unborn child. He hated himself for even thinking that.

He walked to his quarters in silence and sat on his bed miserably. Just then, Harry appeared in his doorway, and cleared his throat.

Lupin jumped a mile. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't heard anyone come in. Then he turned. Harry was standing there, watching him. He walked over to Harry and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry, love, we need to talk."


	5. Family Snape

**Disclaimer: Don't own. ****Please don't sue. ****I'm a poor student with an exam tomorrow.**

**A/N: I know it's weird that Snape has a pram that fits six kids, and that he seems to push it around with apparent ease. Also, I may change the chapter title. And this chapter contains some fluff. You have been warned.**

**A/N 2: BETA WANTED! PM me if interested.**

Discovery, Secrets and A Bit of Magic

Chapter 5 – Family Snape

It was now six months later. "Come on, children, we are going shopping," said Snape to his six-month-old children. They got excited at this, as they were very smart kids.

Once he had them all strapped into their pram, he said, "Right, let's go."

"Okay, children, where shall we go?" asked Snape, pushing the pram along. Not looking where he was going, he accidentally pushed the pram into something solid.

"Are you all right?" asked a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, Potter? You're enquiring as to my welfare?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"I wasn't talking to you, Snape, I was talking to Remus. You ran your pram into him." Sure enough, when Snape stood up, he saw none other than Remus Lupin and Harry Potter standing there, holding hands.

"You see, Snape, Remus is pregnant, in case you haven't noticed," said Harry smoothly.

It was only then that Snape noticed that Lupin had a bump where his normally flat stomach was. He sneered unpleasantly.

"Oh, I see, the stupid blubbery werewolf got knocked up again, did he?"

"Obviously he did," snapped Lupin, one hand caressing his stomach. Snape saw that he gripped Harry's hand tighter with these words. Harry looked at the pram.

"Well, obviously the greasy git popped out the offspring, then. Come on, Remus, we've got better things to be doing," snapped Harry, pulling Lupin by the hand in the opposite direction, leaving Snape standing in the street, rocking the pram slightly.

Later, Lupin and Harry were curled up on the sofa in Lupin's quarters together, Harry stroking Lupin's bump.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Harry said lovingly to Lupin. "Only another two months to go!"

"I know! I'm really excited now! Especially as I thought I wouldn't be able to conceive again, after what Snape did to me," replied Lupin, motioning to his stomach. They laughed and shared a long kiss. Suddenly Lupin let out a low grunt.

"What is it, love? Are the twins all right?" asked Harry, rubbing Lupin's belly soothingly.

"I'm fine, love, they're just kicking," Lupin reassured him. Harry sighed in relief.

"I thought you'd gone into labour or something."

"Harry, two things. It's too early for me to go into labour. And secondly, if I _had_ gone into labour, I'd be screaming the castle down from the pain, not grunting quietly," Lupin replied, chuckling.

"I suppose you're right, love." Harry said. They laughed again and kissed. Then Harry looked down at the engagement ring on Lupin's finger.

"I love you, Remus."

"I love you too, Harry."


	6. The Suicide

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Please don't sue.**

**A/N: I've got an exam tomorrow, I'm trying to revise now. Oh, and there will be character death in this chapter. Don't like, don't read, you have been warned.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! **

Discovery, Secrets and A Bit of Magic

Chapter 6 – The Suicide

Remus was out for a walk around the lake, just a few days before the twins were due. He wished Harry was with him. He recalled that fateful day, just a few weeks ago.

- Flashback –

Remus arrived at Harry's house at four in the afternoon. He knew he must look strange, a man walking around a Muggle neighbourhood resembling a seven month pregnant woman.

He found the front door to be unlocked. That was the first sign something was up. He walked carefully into the house. Everything _seemed_ normal. He called out.

"Harry, you left the front door open, do you know that?"

Silence. Lupin half expected Harry to pop out at the top of the stairs. But nothing. Just total silence.

"Harry? Harry!" Okay, this was just plain annoying. Where the hell was Harry? It wasn't like him to be so quiet. And it was Sunday, so he couldn't possibly be at work. He had to be at home.

He checked the kitchen. Nothing. The living room. Nothing. He went upstairs slowly. He checked the bedroom. Nothing. No Harry. Heaving a sigh, he went to the bathroom. He needed the toilet. The bathroom door was closed, but not locked. He turned the handle slowly. The sight that met his eyes when he opened the door nearly made him sick.

Harry, his dear, beloved Harry, was lying in the bath, his wrists slashed and covered in blood.

-End flashback-

Lupin sighed and continued to walk. Suddenly pain gripped him. He would have doubled over, if it wasn't for his huge stomach. Then it went away, almost as suddenly as it had come.

Right, he thought, time I got myself to Madam Pomfrey.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted the shortness of the chapter to reflect the tension building in the chapter. **


	7. Love, Pain and Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue, please.**

**A/N: Credit has to go to ajesusl31907, for reading and reviewing each individual chapter of this story.**

**A/N 2: I have stolen a line from **_**Prisoner of Azkaban**_**. See if you can spot it. And this chapter uses some song lyrics.**

**A/N 3: S****tuff in **_**italics**_** is Lupin's thoughts.**

Discovery, Secrets and A Bit of Magic

Chapter 7 – Love, Pain and Remembrance

Months passed, and still Lupin grieved. He continued to receive comforting words and pats on the shoulder from the rest of the Order.

All except for one. Having children hadn't mellowed Severus Snape one little bit. Still the same sarcastic git, Lupin thought. The man is a hard nut.

"For Merlin's sake, Lupin, haven't you got over him yet?" Snape asked after one Order meeting, staring at Lupin disbelievingly, eyebrows raised.

SMACK!

Lupin had slapped Snape around the face with all the strength he could muster. Snape staggered, the place where Lupin had hit him turning an angry red. He glowered at Lupin, who had drawn himself up to his full height, and was slightly breathless.

"Don't you _dare_-don't you _ever_ say that, Severus Snape! Do you have _any_ idea-any at all-of how much I loved him?" he cried angrily, hands on hips, glaring at Snape.

"Obviously not enough to save his life," Snape said, smirking and sitting down, rocking the pram where two of his children, Sarah and Julian, now lay. (**A/N: the other four kids were put up for adoption, because Snape couldn't cope with six of them.**)

"Watch it, Snape, or I'll biff you again," growled Lupin. Snape could almost picture his hackles rising. However, he didn't bat an eyelid, just cocked an eyebrow. Lupin got too easily annoyed.

"Like a girl, you mean? Like the bitch you are?" Snape fired back. Lupin threw his hands up in frustration, but forced himself not to hit Snape. _I am __not__ a bitch_, he thought.

"I always thought you were, Lupin. _You_ might say you're not, but I think we all know you are."

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it!_ ()

"I will not 'shut my mouth', Lupin. A grown man such as yourself should be able to handle such insults."

_Argh! I give up! You win, Snape._

"As always, Lupin."

Lupin stalked out of the room, head held high, gritting his teeth.

000

The bedsheets were a mess, his clothes were all across the floor. He tossed and turned, haunted by the memory of Harry's funeral.

-Flashback-

Girls were in floods of tears. Ron and Hermione stood quietly together, holding each other, Ron stroking Hermione's hair and kissing her on the forehead. The Weasley twins had turned up in jackets of black dragonskin, and even they were seen shedding a tear or two. Neville Longbottom had his arm around Ginny Weasley, who was sobbing hard, unable to stop.

Lupin sat at the edge of the lake, holding Raff on his lap. (**A/N: Raff is one of the twins.**)

_Seems like just yesterday/You were a part of me _()

But now you're gone, he thought, starting to well up slightly. _And I can't bring you back_. Tears fell freely now. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up. Hermione was standing there, red-eyed, trying to smile weakly.

"You look like you need someone, Professor," she said solemnly.

"Call me Remus, Hermione. We're all the same now." Without warning, she sat down and pulled him into a hug. He lost all control, clinging to her, sobbing, his face hidden from view.

Between sobs he said, "I don't know if-if I can go on, Hermione. I loved him so much and now-now he's gone."

-End flashback-

Madam Pomfrey's words echoed in his mind as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

"_She's gone."_

000

He awoke hours later in a cold sweat, his grey-streaked hair dripping wet. He wanted to turn to Harry for a cuddle, like he did every time he had a nightmare. Then he remembered.

_Without you all I'm going to be is...incomplete_ ()

-Flashback-

He had just grabbed Harry around the chest; Sirius had just fallen through the veil in the Ministry of Magic. Harry was fighting tooth and nail to escape his grip. No matter how hard Harry fought, however, he couldn't move.

Lupin felt like screaming at Harry. He didn't want to lose Harry as well as Sirius. Even when he couldn't hold Harry around the chest any more, he tried to hold his arm. Anything to prevent another death.

He couldn't bear to look at the arch, at the veil. It hurt him too much.

-End flashback-

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_. ()

He got up and went to the bathroom to fetch a towel for his hair. Returning to his bedroom, he rubbed his hair vigorously, trying to get rid of the sweat.

Throwing himself onto his bed, now thankfully dry, pillow included, he attempted to go back to sleep. It didn't come to him. Memories ran through his mind, just him and Harry together.

-Flashback-

It was the end of a particularly difficult Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, about non-verbal spells. Harry had stayed behind to ask him something after telling Ron and Hermione to go on to dinner. They left eventually, after Harry had assured them many times he'd be right behind them.

"Um, Professor, I was just wondering..."

"What is it, Harry? Is something bothering you?"

"I was just wondering...what it would be like to kiss you."

And before Lupin could protest, or say anything at all for that matter, Harry had put his hands on the older man's shoulders and pressed his lips to Lupin's. It was a tentative, gentle, explorative kiss. Instinctively, Lupin wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, holding him close. He slid one hand into Harry's hair, letting out a soft moan, eyes closed, just enjoying it.

Suddenly, Harry broke the kiss. Lupin moaned, craving the close contact. Harry laughed.

"Professor, I have to go to dinner. Ron and Hermione will be wondering where I've got to." And with that, he picked up his bag and departed, leaving Lupin standing there, thoroughly annoyed with Harry.

-End flashback-

He felt marginally better now. He hugged his pillow to him, imagining it was Harry. Sitting up and conjuring up a mug of hot chocolate, he sipped slowly. Looking around his bedroom, he was ashamed of himself for making such a mess. _And all because of Harry_, he thought, smiling to himself. Putting the mug down on his bedside table, he waved his wand, muttered a spell and the mess tidied itself.

He looked at his watch: twenty to eight. _Right then, breakfast in twenty minutes, I need to make myself look a bit more presentable_. He visited the bathroom again, pulled on his robes over a tatty brown jumper and cords which were slightly frayed at the hems and which he had never got around to mending. Then he put on his shoes and socks.

As he was tying his laces, he looked at his alarm clock. Five to eight. He picked up Mirabelle and Raff, and hurried down to the Great Hall, nearly knocking into Snape on the way.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not even looking to see who he was apologising to, and went on his way.

000

After breakfast, which left him covered in baby food, he went back to his quarters to prepare for his lessons that day. He changed his jumper, and then checked his timetable. He groaned inwardly. _Slytherin and Gryffindor second-years, what fun_, he thought sarcastically.

Gathering together his books and depositing his children in their nursery with a couple of house-elves, he departed for his classroom.

**A/N: Well, that was a long chapter! 1,294 words! Feedback please! Here is a list of the songs I used in this chapter:**

**() Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson**

**() Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson**

**() Incomplete – Backstreet Boys**

**() Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne**


	8. Laid To Rest

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Please don't sue.**

**A/N: This will be the last chapter. My exams are nearly done now. I have English tomorrow. Lupin's thoughts are in **_**italics**_

Discovery, Secrets and A Bit of Magic

Chapter 8 – Laid to Rest

Lupin saw Harry running towards him, arms outstretched. It was his last day at Hogwarts, and it was all over. Harry reached him and threw his arms around his neck joyfully. Lupin welcomed the close contact, although he was aware students were staring at the pair of them, sniggering and pointing. He ignored them, hugging Harry back.

Suddenly, everything started to fade away. Lupin woke to find himself hugging his pillow. Then it dawned on him. He kicked himself for almost believing it was real.

_If you have to leave, I wish __that you would just leave_.()

Sighing heavily, he checked his watch. Four a.m. _Damn you, Harry_. There was no point trying to get back to sleep now. If he did, he'd only end up remembering Harry again. It was like when Harry had written to him in his fifth year, because he had been having nightmares about Voldemort. Not that all Lupin's dreams were nightmares, the situation just seemed parallel to Harry's.

There he was, thinking about Harry again. It was really starting to annoy him now.

000

"How are you, Remus? Everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Minerva. Teaching's fine. I'm actually starting to enjoy it again," replied Lupin, tucking into his dinner while trying to feed Mirabelle, now seven months old. She started screaming, having just seen a bowl of humbugs.

"No, Mira! Don't eat that!" shouted Remus, grabbing the bowl and moving it away. Mirabelle immediately started crying, her small arms outstretched.

"I think you'd better feed her somewhere else, Remus. There's too many temptations in here," said Minerva matter-of-factly. "I'll go and get Raff off Poppy for you."

"Thanks, Minerva. I think they're tired anyway. I should be back soon," replied Lupin wearily, lifting Mirabelle and standing up as Minerva made her way over to Madam Pomfrey and lifted a sleeping Raff out of her arms. Minerva cradled him, careful not to wake him up. Handing him to Lupin and giving him a chuck under the chin, she bade Lupin goodnight and went back to the teacher's table to finish the feast.

He lugged the sleeping twins all the way back to his quarters. They felt like dead weights. _Since when were these two so heavy?_ Placing them as gently in their cots as he could, he tucked their blankets over them and kissed their foreheads. He yawned widely and looked at his watch. Eight p.m. _Merlin, I'm tired. Who knew kids could take so much out of you?_ Rubbing his eyes, he pulled off his jumper, again covered in the remains of baby food from dinner. Followed by the rest of his clothes. Followed by...

He paused. _Can I really do this? Can I really give this up after all that's happened?_ Sighing, he removed his engagement ring and placed it in a box on his bedside table, out of sight.

000

"Look at this! Can't they give him some peace?" snapped Hermione, shoving the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_ under Ron's nose. The front page was almost all taken up with a moving black-and-white photograph of Lupin, walking along the high street in central London, his hand curled around that of a tall, and although the photo didn't show it, blond man they didn't know. Underneath the photograph there was the start of the article, which Hermione proceeded to read aloud.

"Remus Lupin, 39, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was yesterday seen out shopping with attractive blond Richard Lewis, 32. The pair appeared to be very much in love, holding hands and Lewis with his arm round Lupin's waist at one point. It is not known whether Lewis is a wizard or not, but if he is, he certainly doesn't act like one. continued on page three."

"How can he have a new partner so soon after Harry died?" Hermione asked indignantly. "He told me he really loved Harry!"

"Maybe this is his way of dealing with it, Mione. It's been eight months since Harry died, it's probably time Remus found himself someone new," replied Ron.

"They look so happy together in that photo. I wonder if Lewis is a Muggle. Maybe that's why they're in London, rather than Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade." said Hermione, folding the paper up and placing it in the magazine rack with the many other editions of the _Daily Prophet_ and copies of _Witch Weekly_ and _Quidditch Monthly_.

"It shouldn't matter, as long as he's happy, Mione. That's all we need to worry about."

"I suppose you're right, Ron," she replied wearily, sitting in an armchair near the window and opening a book. This signalled the end of the conversation and Ron went upstairs to fix up the bedroom.

000

"See you in two weeks, Richard," Lupin said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and picking up his bag. Richard nodded, giving Lupin a quick one-armed hug. Lupin returned the hug, savouring the contact. Then, after saying goodbye again, Richard left the room. Lupin waited until he was out of earshot, then Apparated to Hogsmeade with a faint 'pop'. He didn't need Richard suspecting anything was out of the ordinary.

_I'd better go and fetch the twins_. _They'll be wondering where their dada is_. He walked briskly back to Hogwarts, swinging his bag gently. Reaching Hogwarts, he realised just how cool the evening had got. Shivering slightly, he let himself into the castle though the oak front doors, and found himself standing in the Entrance Hall. _Everyone must be at dinner_, he thought, looking around the deserted Entrance Hall. He could hear faint chatter.

Lugging his bag back to his quarters, he let himself in after saying the password. He dumped his bag in a chair and threw himself on his bed. _Oops, I forgot the twins. Better go now_.

000

_11 years later_...

"Dad, where's my trunk? And Raff hasn't packed yet!" Mirabelle yelled up the stairs, standing with her hands on her hips. It was nearly nine thirty on September the first, and the twins were due to start Hogwarts.

"Tell Raff to get a move on! Your trunk's next to your wardrobe!" Remus yelled back, while trying to finish his own packing. It was his first day back as well as it being the twins' first day there. Trying to get them sorted out, as well as himself, was a task and a half. Raff, innocent as he had been at seven months old, had become slightly lazy over the years. Mirabelle, on the other hand, had been good from seven months all the way to seven years old and beyond. Her purpose in life seemed to be to keep Raff in line. Lupin could almost see Hermione when he looked at her, except she had bright green eyes. _Harry's eyes_. And Lupin's straight, sandy brown hair.

Of course he was proud of them, but the looks on their faces were priceless the day they got their Hogwarts letters. He hadn't told them they were wizards; he wanted to see their reactions. He had very nearly got a wizarding camera to capture the moment, but thought better of it. He thought that would be teasing them too much.

"Dad, come _on_!" Mirabelle yelled, interrupting his thoughts. "We've got to go now!" Lupin heard Raff's trunk clunking down the stairs. He looked at his watch. Nearly ten. _Nearly ten! We really need to move it!_ Checking he had everything packed, he ran a comb through his hair quickly, trying to make it behave. _Just like Harry's_, he thought grimly. Then he grabbed his bag and trunk and rushed out of the room and down the stairs, with no more thoughts about Harry.

"What were you _doing_ up there? You're going to make us late!"

"Nothing, Mira. Right, come on, otherwise I'll have to take you to Hogwarts myself," he snapped. The children moaned and groaned as they dragged their trunks out of the kitchen and out the door.

000

"Lupin, Mirabelle!"

Lupin watched proudly as Mirabelle walked slowly over to where Professor McGonagall was standing with the tattered old Sorting Hat. She sat gingerly on the edge of the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. It nearly covered her eyes, Lupin noted.

It was less than a minute later when the Hat called out, "_Gryffindor_!"

There was thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table at this, and Lupin couldn't help but beam as his daughter took her place at the table, people thumping her on the back and shaking her hand. Lupin thought he saw two flame-haired youngsters sitting a couple of seats down from her. _Any relation to the Weasley twins, I wonder?_

Raff was also sorted into Gryffindor, unsurprisingly. _Well, with two Gryffindors for parents, why wouldn't he be?_

He met up with them after the feast; both seemed in awe of the sheer size of everything in the castle.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us the school was going to be this size? It's _amazing_! There was loads of food I've never seen before!" exclaimed Raff excitedly. Lupin just smiled pleasantly. Just then, Snape brushed past, his black robes billowing behind him dramatically. The twins stared after him unabashedly. Lupin was not surprised, they'd never seen anyone who looked like that before.

"That's Professor Snape, just so you know. He teaches Potions, and he's not known for his nice personality," Lupin told them matter-of-factly. "Come on, I'll show you to your dormitories," he said, taking Mirabelle's hand and leading them towards Gryffindor Tower, all of them yawning widely.

000

The first day of classes was over, surprisingly quickly, thought Lupin. He hadn't seen the twins since breakfast that morning. _I hope they got on okay, and didn't cause any trouble_. Mirabelle came storming into the Great Hall at that point, red-faced. _Oh dear, something's got her vexed_, thought Lupin worriedly. He saw her sit down at the Gryffindor table, pull a book out of her bulging bag, and begin reading, her face contorted in concentration. He couldn't see the cover of the book, but he was pretty sure it was a Potions book. _Nothing could get her as annoyed as Snape taunting her, I'm sure_. She ignored the food in front of her, rifling through the book. _She'd better watch she doesn't rip that book apart, or Snape will definitely have something to say_.

He stopped watching her and started on his sausages and mash hungrily. He'd talk to the kids later, ask if they'd had a nice day, stuff like that. Right now, he was hungry.

000

It was now three months after the twins had started at Hogwarts and everything seemed to be going as normal as was possible with Hogwarts. Mirabelle was becoming more like Hermione every day, Lupin thought. _At least she doesn't sound like her_.

He lay in bed that night, just thinking. _I think it's high time I visited Harry's grave. It's been nearly eleven years now, and there's some things that need laid to rest. _The next day being a Saturday, and a Hogsmeade weekend at that, the castle would be nearly empty. _Perfect_.

So the next day, with the twins safely in the Gryffindor common room, he met Minerva in the Entrance Hall. She was wearing a set of black robes in honour of the occasion. She took his arm and they set off together, to a specially arranged Apparition point just outside Hogwarts.

Once they arrived, he let go of her arm and went straight to Harry's grave. All it said was, _RIP, Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived_. Lupin knelt in front of the grave and placed a single yellow rose on it.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you. _()

_Almost impossible at first, what with the dreams and the memories.__ Then I got myself a new partner, a Muggle called Richard Lewis. When he found out I was a wizard, though, he dumped me unceremoniously, leaving me sobbing on the kitchen floor and clinging to him for dear life. When he pulled away from me, I knew we were through. After him, I got on with what was left of my life, looking after our kids, Mirabelle and Raff. They're now at Hogwarts, and enjoying every minute of it._

_But now, I've come here, Harry, to your graveside, to say my final goodbye. I realise I need to become more independent now that you're gone. I'll always be with you, forever. Goodbye, Harry. I'll miss you. May eternal light shine upon you._

Lupin stood up, shaking. It was all over. No more Harry. He was gone. Forever.

-Fin-

**A/N: Song credits:**

**() My Immortal – Evanescence**

**() Incomplete – Backstreet Boys**

**That was the most difficult chapter to write. I'm all done now. 2,102 words! Feedback please!!**


End file.
